Different Future
by Peace Love and Big Time Rush
Summary: What would have happened if there was a human who became a good friend of the Cullens before Bella showed up? Why are the Cullens so interested in her in the first place? How will she change Bella's future with the Cullens? Read and find out!


**Hey everyone I've been** **a part of this site for a long time but I am just now putting up a story now being that this is my first one I would hope that you won't be to judgmental though I do except constructive critisism.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1: Getting to know the new kids**

**Jillian POV**

I woke up to the unpleasant shrill beeping of my alarm clock which I quickly shut off so it didn't wake my parents. Slowly I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before standing up only pausing to listen to where my parents were…judging by the steady breathing that was going on downstairs my mom was passed out on her bed while my dad only made it to the couch.

'At least he made it to a suitable piece of furniture this time' I thought as I let down the stairs from my attic bedroom. Last time I had found him sprawled out across the top of the coffee table.

Walking downstairs the smell of dad's beer and cigarettes wafted up into my nose causing me to sigh before I went to start cleaning up, I threw all the cans in the recycling bin and picked up all the cigarette butts into the trash. Then I went over to the couch and made sure my dad was comfortable before going upstairs to do the same with mom all the while picking up her pill bottles and putting them on the dresser.

Happy that they were both asleep and comfortable, I went along with my daily routine of getting ready for school, leaving food and money out for when my parents actually did wake up. At 7:00 I grabbed my bag and jacket before starting to walk to school.

It only took me 10 minutes to walk to school, I always made sure to get there early so I would have time to do the homework I didn't have time to do the night before. This apparently wasn't going to be like every other day when I got to school almost an hour before everyone else got here. I walked through the usually empty parking lot towards a group of kids crowded around a silver Volvo.

'_Must be new'_ I thought _'Might as well go see if they need anything before they get swamped with attention from all the others'_ as I approached they immediately stopped talking to each other and tensed.

'_Oh well everyone has skeletons in their closet and I have no right to snoop' _I mentally shrugged making sure my 'gift' was off before introducing myself.

"My name is Jillian" I stated "This is your first day here right?" they stared at me for a second before the adorably small girl with short spikey black hair said something.

"Hello my name is Alice and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward, Emmett's girlfriend and my sister Rosalie, and Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend Jasper" Alice stated.

'_Adopted'_ was the first thing that popped into my head.

Emmett was extremely huge being well built with dark brown hair and golden eyes, his physic and the way he carried himself would give people the impression that he was a big viscous man eater. But I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes; Rosalie however seemed very self-assured with great reason to be. She had very pretty long blond hair that matched her golden eyes wonderfully, she seemed to put up a sort of front to keep people away but I could tell that she cared her family at least.

I could tell that Alice was very bubbly though she seemed to be very intuitive I can guess because she has this type of 'I know something you don't' glint in her eye. Jasper held himself in a very gentleman like fashion and judging by that look in his eyes he has a lot of empathy when it comes to people around him though I definitely see some self-doubt floating around in his golden irises that he shared with his siblings and girlfriend. Though he and Alice seem closer than a boyfriend and girlfriend usually are at least from what I've seen around here, they are more like an old married couple same with Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward seemed different than the others, more cut off and reserved but still polite and that's where it stopped. His scruffy hair was and interesting bronze color and he shared his families golden eyes though his danced with a certain type of knowledge that I could only describe as him being able to see what you were think and then he would react accordingly. Now that it has my attention the chance that they are adopted and going to have the same colored eyes is very low and something tells me that their adopted parents have the same trait as them.

"It's nice to meet you! If you don't mind me asking where did you guys lived before here?" they all immediately tensed more.

"Alaska" was the short answer that I got from Jasper this time…I can see that they wanted me to leave and it wasn't just because Rosalie was trying to make my head explode with her gaze the others were on edge to but were trying to be polite about me being here so they were trying to make things awkward.

'_I hope they will be more at ease when other people come here I am sure they'll fit in really well but I'll respect their hints and leave if they don't need any help'_ I thought to myself.

"Well I was wondering if you needed any help finding your way around the scho-"

"We can find our way without your help" Rosalie snapped, _'Guess I overstayed my welcome'_ I thought before nodding _'Probably just nerves, I hope people will treat them nicely'_.

"Alright well just wanted to stay 'Welcome to Forks' and if you need any help I'm sure I'll see you around" and with that I smiled at each of them before turning and go across the parking lot to finish the homework from last night.

EPOV

Great another school year, there is only a certain number of times you can repeat something before it becomes tiresome. This is exactly what I was listening to my siblings groan about before we heard a heartbeat approaching which immediately caused us all to tense, I felt some sort of presence in my head but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

"_I didn't think people come here this early" _Emmett thought.

"_Stupid humans always have to ruin everything"_ of course that was Rosalie.

'_Might as well go see if they need anything before they get swamped with attention from all the others'_ was the soft voice of the girl walking towards us, I am surprised to see that she noticed our subtle tensing all other people are blinded by our beauty _'Oh well everyone has skeletons in their closet and I have no right to snoop' _she thought before saying something about a gift of hers but I didn't get to snoop more because she introduced herself.

"Hi my names Jillian. Is this your first day?" she asked, waiting for one of us to answer. As soon as Alice did she noted on how adorable Alice was.

"Hello my name is Alice and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward, Emmett's girlfriend and my sister Rosalie, and Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend Jasper" Alice introduced, this Jillian immediately recognized that we were 'adopted' and quickly excepted what Alice said then her mind when into overdrive taking in every little detail about us and quickly and correctly deciding on our personalities. It is amazing because no humans mind has ever gone that fast and she just accepted everything though it bothered me a little about how she noticed our eyes.

"It's nice to meet you! If you don't mind me asking where did you guys lived before here?" she asked and we tensed again which she again took notice to also correctly deducting that we wanted her to leave after Jasper answered her but instead of thinking it was rude she was hoping that we would be more at ease with other people.

"We can find our way without your help" Rosalie snapped at Jillian who took note but again instead of thinking that it was rude she gave Rosalie's attitude the justification of being nerves before hoping that people will be nice to us.

"Alright well just wanted to stay 'Welcome to Forks' and if you need any help I'm sure I'll see you around" she said before smiling at us and politely making an exit. Well she was definitely something.

"_She didn't make me thirsty"_ Jasper all but yelled in my head as he started to spread excitement without noticing it. This just made me even more curious right then and there I made a vow to spend the day finding more about this Jillian.


End file.
